


Parental Unit

by PattRose



Series: The Unit Series [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, Blair Sandburg's Father, Fatherhood, M/M, Naomi Being a Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair suddenly wants to know who his father is and demands to hear it from Naomi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parental Unit

Parental Unit  
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair suddenly wants to know who his father is and demands to hear it from Naomi.  
Warnings: A little bit of bad language, Original Character, angst, humor  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Beta: Bluewolf  
Word Count: 10107

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/4fb64bb0-c0ee-4cb0-a95f-f38e46b1490f_zpseozhxmhw.jpg.html)

Blair woke up next to Jim one morning and saw the wonderful man he was with and wondered if everyone had as wonderful a choice in life as he had had. Jim had asked him if he wanted to adopt, something that Blair was wild about, but never thought Jim would bring up. There was only one thing that stood in the way of Jim and Blair’s happiness. Blair wanted to know about his father. Until Blair knew about his father, he felt he couldn’t become one himself. Jim understood and told him to go ask Naomi about it. Naomi was supposed to be in Denver, so Blair was going to see her.

Jim woke up and smiled at his lover watching him. “I love waking up to see you watching me,” Jim said. 

Blair smiled and kissed Jim’s luscious lips. “I love you so much. Thank you for talking to Simon and getting me time off for the chat I have to have with mom. I’ll probably have to take your gun with me and threaten her.”

Jim laughed. “Chief, I think as soon as she hears why you want to know, she’ll tell you. It’s important that you know and you can move on from there. She’s going to get a grandchild out of this. It might sweeten the pot.”

It was Blair’s turn to laugh. “Are you going to drop me off at the airport today?”

“Yeah, I told Simon I would be late and I’d stay late to make up for it. He was good with it. He wants you to find out too.”

“Thank you for being so supportive, Jim,” Blair said sweetly as he began to strip and did the same to Jim. “As long as you’re home until ten-we can make mad passionate love.”

Blair didn’t have to say another word, Jim was with this program. 

*

When they got to the airport, Jim walked him inside and they kissed even though it was in the middle of the airport. Jim was going to miss Blair like mad. This was the first time they’d been separated since they became a couple. Jim wished they both could have gotten off, but Simon couldn’t spare him. This is what happens when you work in the same department. Jim loved having Blair as a paid consultant. Blair had been hired about eight months before then and he got all the perks. Yes, Blair Sandburg now had insurance and a paycheck every single week. 

Once Blair got his boarding pass, he had to say goodbye to Jim. Jim looked sad, but knew that Blair had to take care of this. He finally smiled and said, “I’ll miss you Chief, but I want you to find out everything you need to.”

“Thanks, man. I’ll see you in a week or two. I’m hoping a week will be long enough. I love you.”

“I love you, Chief. Safe trip and kiss Naomi for me.”

“I will. Be safe. Listen to Megan for a change, okay?”

“Get out of here, Blair. Have fun,” Jim kissed him once more and then walked away. Jim could hear Blair’s heart pounding and knew that Blair was upset. But Jim also knew that Blair needed to do this. 

On the drive back to the station Jim was dreading working with Megan Connor. She thought she was Jim’s mother most of the time and bossed him around. Jim laughed to himself and thought, _What’s the difference between Blair telling you what to do and Megan telling you what to do?_ Jim knew the answer. He was only in love with one of them and it sure wasn’t Megan. For Blair’s sake, Jim was going to work well with Megan so that she’d give a favorable report when Blair got back home. It was the least Jim could do to help Blair out. 

*

On the plane, a woman was sitting next to Blair. “Are you going to Denver?”

“Yes, I am,” Blair answered. 

“I am too. Do you want to meet up for a drink somewhere?” she asked. 

“I don’t think my boyfriend would appreciate that too much.”

“It always happens this way. I either get a gay guy or a married dude. I never meet anyone interesting on the plane.”

Blair smiled and said, “I didn’t say I wasn’t interesting. I’m going to Denver to find out who my father is. My mother would never tell me while I was growing up and once I was an adult she said it wasn’t necessary for me to know. How’s that for interesting?”

 

“Wow, you’re like thirty years old. Sort of old to need to find your dad, don’t you think?”

“I think that’s you’re never too old to find out who your parents are. If I was adopted I would feel the same way. You long to meet the people in your life that gave you up. You wouldn’t even be angry or anything, you just want to meet them and see what they are like. Do you look like them? Do you talk like them? Is there anything that you should know about the medical history in the family? I’m just very curious and like to know these things. My mom is going to tell me this time or I’m going to never talk to her again.”

“What is your name?” she asked. 

“Blair, what’s yours?”

“Cynthia. I do hope you find out what you need to know. Everyone should actually know where they came from. I never really thought about it until today. You’re right, you are interesting…”

“Thank you, Cynthia. I try to be. What do you do for a living?”

She smiled at having someone to talk to. “I’m a bailiff for the courts in California. I’m on my way to see my brother, his wife and their new baby boy.”

“I’m a paid police consultant for the Cascade Police Department. It’s a small world, isn’t it, Cynthia?”

“I think it is. Do you know what they named the baby?”

“I can’t begin to guess. What did they name the baby?” Blair really wanted to know. 

“Fernando… His wife is Hispanic and that’s what they named him. I mean what would you call them for short? Fern? Nan? Fer? Jesus, I hate this name.”

“I knew someone named Fernando and his name meant adventurer. We called him Nando and he was one of the nicest guys you could ever meet. And we all grew to love the name. Give it time. You’ll see him and fall in love with him and you won’t mind his name at all. I promise,” Blair said. 

“I really like you, Blair. I like the name Nando. It’s different and cute as can be. Wait until I tell them I’m giving him a nickname…”

“Let them get over the birth first. How old is Nando?” Blair wondered. 

“He’s two days old. I can’t wait to see him. My brother and my sister-in-law tried for years and when they finally got pregnant, she said she wanted him to be named after a family member. My brother was so pleased that they were able to have a child, he agreed. Now, I understand.”

“What do you mean, now you understand?”

“I just realized that the important person is the husband or the wife or both. And the name isn’t really that important, it’s the love they show that child.”

“Wow, that was deep, Cynthia. Nando is in for a nice visit from a nice Auntie. Enjoy him. They grow up fast.”

“Oh my gosh, we’re getting ready to land already. Thank you for keeping me company, Blair.”

“It was nice meeting you, Cynthia. Have a good week with your family.”

“Thank you. And you find your father. Good luck.”

*

Blair hadn’t told his mom he was coming because he didn’t want any of her excuses. Blair was tired of the stories she told him to keep him from finding out who his father was. Blair really needed to know. Naomi was staying with her friend Sally and Blair took a cab from the airport to Sally’s house. He hoped it was Sally’s address. Naomi had left a postcard with this address and Sally’s name on it, so Blair was just guessing. When he got there he paid the driver and walked up to the front door, hoping someone would be home. With Naomi and Sally, you just never knew. He had never met Sally, but Naomi had told him many, many stories.

He knocked and a dark haired man answered and asked, “Can I help you?”

“Does Sally still live here?”

“I’m sorry? Sally? There is no one here named Sally.”

“Do you happen to know someone named Naomi Sandburg?”

The man got an odd look on his face and answered, “Now her I know. I have no idea where she is. Why would you think she was here?”

“I found a postcard with Sally written on it and below it was this address. Naomi is my mom.”

“I’m not familiar with Sally, as I said before. But I do know where you could probably find Naomi. She always hangs out at Sancho’s Broken Arrow. It’s a den of hippies. It suits her just fine,” the man explained. 

Blair noticed that the man seemed angry about something. 

“Are you Blair?”

“Yes, and you are?” Blair asked. 

“Well, if what your mother says is true, I’m your father. She told me about two weeks ago and then told me she never knows where you are and yet, here you are. I’m at a loss for words. But I should make this very clear that I didn’t know about you-if you are my son. She didn’t tell me, until, two weeks ago. I don’t know why she bothered telling me, but she was so angry the night when she came over, I figured she was just telling me a story. But now, I’m wondering if it’s true. Your eyes are just like my mom’s eyes were. Beautiful and bright blue. And when you smiled just now, the same thing happened. I saw my mom in you.”

“Wow, this is so weird. My life mate and I decided to adopt a child and I couldn’t do that until I met my father and saw what kind of man he was. I would like to have the tests done and spend some time with you if it’s at all possible. That’s if you’re open to it.” 

“Blair, I don’t think you’ll like me, because I don’t like your mom. We were set to be married almost 30 years ago and she just up and left the city. I never saw her again until two weeks ago. She must have known where I lived and written my address down putting it on that postcard. I’ve been in this house for years. Come on in. I’m sorry, I’m in shock. I’m not even being polite,” the man said. 

“So what is your name?” Blair asked, almost shyly. 

“It’s Ben. Ben Callahan. It’s good to meet you, Blair.”

Blair walked into the living room. Ben pointed to the sofa and said, “Sit down and relax. I’ll tell you about your mom.”

“Why did she tell you out of the blue, Ben?”

“To hurt me, I would guess. She found out that I married her best friend from that time period and she wasn’t happy. She came looking for my wife and I told her she had passed away two years ago and Naomi got very angry with me. It was almost like she had blamed me for the cancer. And that’s when she told me about you. I didn’t have anything but your first name to go on and I was going to hire a private detective to find you. It’s very odd that we found each other, isn’t it?”

“It most certainly is. I’m really sorry about your wife, Ben.”

“Thank you, Blair. Her name was Sarah. I didn’t even ask, would you like a cold drink?”

“No thank you, I’m doing fine. Ben, what do you do for a living?”

“I’m a police Detective and let me tell you with a name like Callahan, I take my share of ribbing on a daily basis. My nickname at work is Harry."

Blair laughed when he realized why they called him Harry. “What a small world. I’m a paid police consultant for the Cascade Police Department. My partner is a detective in Major Crimes.” 

“I work homicide. I’m getting ready to retire soon. My wife had a large inheritance from her father that I inherited when she passed. So I can retire with ease. It’ll be good to get out, you know? It’s hard when all you see is death and murders. And I agree with you it is a small world. What does your mother think of you being on the department payroll? She hated that I was going to go to the police academy. I think that’s why she left. Man, Karma is a bitch sometimes.”

Blair snickered and said, “So she never let you know I was born?”

“Nope… I guess she hated cops more than I realized. She left Denver and I never saw her again until two weeks ago. She was with her friend. That might have been Sally, I’m not sure. Do you know what she looks like, Blair?”

“I’ve seen her in pictures, but that’s all. She has dark brown hair, short and is about the same size as Naomi.”

“That’s a good description of the woman that was with her. Do you know Sally’s last name?”

“I think it’s Miller,” Blair answered. 

“We can find out some information at the station if you’d like. That way you can find your mom. How do you feel about going down and having the DNA test today? I could have it run at the station and they would keep everything quiet.”

“That would be great and if you wouldn’t mind, could I take you to dinner tonight? I’d like to get to know you better.”

“Why don’t you stay here, Blair? I have a spare room and everything you would need to make you comfortable.”

Blair thought about it for a moment and said, “You know that might not be a bad idea. Although we just met, I really like you, Ben. I don’t understand my mother’s reasoning at all.”

“Like I said Blair, she didn’t like the police academy idea. But I couldn’t be a hippy forever. We had to grow up. Then I went and married her best friend from here. That didn’t make her happy at all. I wish she had told me about you. I might have changed my mind, you know?”

“Do you mind if I call Jim and tell him I’m here?” Blair asked. 

“There is a phone in the kitchen. Feel free to use it anytime.”

“I have my cell phone, but thank you.”

“Why don’t you take your bag into the spare room and you can call in private?” Ben suggested. 

“That would be great, thank you very much. And I have to tell you I can’t believe you’re taking this so well.”

“Inside, I’m screaming, Blair. I’m so fucking mad at your mom you’ll never know.”

“Did you ever have children?” 

“No, we were unable to have children, so we just had each other all those years. When the cancer took her, I thought my life would end. Do you know what I mean?”

“I know… Let me get settled and I’ll be out in a bit,” Blair said as he grabbed his suitcase and followed Ben into the spare room.

Blair shut the door and looked around. It was a very nice spare room. There were empty drawers for all of his things and the house itself was very nice. And clean too. Ben reminded Blair of Jim a little bit.

Blair pulled out his cell and called Jim. 

“Ellison.”

“Hey, I wanted to let you know I made it all right. You’re never going to believe what happened so far. The address my mom had written down on the back of the postcard? It was my father’s house. Or at least that’s what Ben says. She came to him about two weeks ago and told him that he was the father of her son and that she was unable to reach me. Needless to say we’re going to have a DNA test done, but I have a good feeling about this. You’d really like him. He’s a homicide detective and is getting ready to retire.”

“What hotel are you staying at, Chief?”

“Ben has asked me to stay here. And I agreed. He’s really nice. He just lost his wife to cancer two years ago and Naomi was best friends with his wife. She couldn’t forgive him for marrying her best friend after she left. His full name is Ben Callahan. I know you’ll want to check him out. I’d really like you to meet him if it turns out I’m his son.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Blair. Get the test done first. Your mother fabricates tales even better than you do, so believe it when you see it.”

“We’re going out to eat tonight. But I thought I would try and find Naomi this afternoon before dinner.”

“Blair, wait until after the test is done. Then talk to your mom.”

“I better go. I’ll call before I go to bed tonight. I love you, Jim.”

And I love you. Now have a good time and try and relax.”

When Blair walked out of the spare room, Ben was sitting on the sofa with a photo album. Blair sat down next to him and said, “Memory lane?”

“No…Your mom gave me a picture she said was you two weeks ago and I put it in here. I wanted to show you and ask you if it could be you. I want to believe that I have a son, but I’m not sure she was telling the truth. Oh, here is a picture of me taken about five months ago. I would like you to have it if it turns out that I’m your dad. I feel like I’ve missed out on so many things. I wanted a child in the worst way, but Sarah didn’t believe in adoption. She was unable to bear children, herself.”

“I’m really sorry, Ben. I hope we find out good news soon. Yes, that is me when I was little. As you can see, I’m not that cute little tyke anymore.”

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Blair3_zps4nnytyyd.jpg.html)

“I see the same sweet boy in your adult eyes as in this picture. So you’re wrong. I do see the cute little tyke, to this day.”

“Why thank you, Ben. That was really nice of you to say.”

Ben smiled at Blair to let him know that he was as serious as a heart attack. Blair had a look about him that Ben would always wonder where he got it from. Ben shook his head and decided that it was time to get back to serious things. _It’s too soon to wonder who he looks like._

“Did you want to go and try and find your mom? She might be at that bar I told you about.”

“You don’t have to do that, Ben. I’ve already taken up so much of your time,” Blair said graciously. 

“Would you mind if we had the test run right away?”

“No, that would be great. It’s a swab, right?”

“Yes, it’s very simple. Come with me. We’ll go to my station house and get it out of the way. Then we’ll hit a couple of bars that your mom might be at. She used to play darts while everyone else got drunk. The only thing she ever did was smoke pot now and then, but not usually. She just liked the vibes of the people she hung around. She’s a people person. I can tell you’re a lot like her.”

“Yes, I’m a people person, but I like to settle down and make roots, where she doesn’t.”

“For that, your life partner is probably happy. I hope the tests turn out positive, because I like you very much, Blair.”

“I like you too, Ben. We’ll keep good thoughts.”

The two men drove down to Ben’s station and Ben took him right to the lab. They both took care of business and the woman said it would take a week. Ben paid for it himself, so he wouldn’t get in trouble for using police time and equipment. 

*

Once they left there, they stopped at four places that Naomi used to frequent, but they didn’t find her. No one had seen her. They all remembered her but hadn’t seen her in at least two or more weeks. Blair got on his cell and called her numerous times and said he was in Denver. She never called him back. 

*

Ben and Blair went out for dinner that night and Ben told him more about himself. He filled him in on him and his wife’s life and wished that Blair could have met her. 

Blair then told him all about him and Jim, minus the Sentinel stuff. What Blair really liked about Ben was the fact that he seemed interested. 

They had a wonderful dinner and left to go back to Ben’s place again. All in all, it had been a great day. Blair was hoping that Ben was his dad. He seemed so nice. 

*

That night Ben went out with some friends. He had asked Blair to join them, but Blair begged off. Instead Blair wanted to call Jim and talk to him. He was dying to know if Jim found anything out about Ben. While Blair really liked him, he also had to remember that there must have been a reason that Naomi left him. 

Blair lay on the bed and called Jim. 

“Ellison.”

“Why do you say that? You know it’s me,” Blair teased. 

“Chief, I thought I would join you for a few days.”

“You’re kidding? That would be great. Thank you. Simon was able to spare you?”

“Yup, I’m flying first thing in the morning. I’d sort of like to stay in a hotel if that’s okay with you.”

“Sure, I’ll get us a hotel room, man. I understand you don’t want to stay here. Actually, I don’t even want to stay here. He kind of put me on the spot. He’s so damn nice. And I want him to be my dad so badly that I just jumped in with both feet.”

“Take a cab and get a hotel room. Is he there now?” Jim asked, sounding worried. 

“He’s out with friends. I’ll leave him a note and get a hotel room. What time do you get in tomorrow?”

“At 9:00. So sleep fast and don’t be late, babe.”

“Did you find out anything about Ben?” 

“We’ll talk when I get there. See you tomorrow morning. Leave now and don’t tell him where you’re going.”

“Okay…” Blair was almost getting nervous. “I love you, Jim.”

“I love you, too. Now, do what I ask and I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Blair closed his cell and started getting his things together. He wrote a quick note to Ben and told him that Jim was coming and wanted to stay at a hotel. Blair called a cab, locked Ben’s door and before long he was on the road. He found a Marriot that wasn’t too far away and checked in. Blair could hardly wait until morning. It hadn’t even been an entire day and he was lost without Jim. _You are such a wuss these days._

He unpacked and grabbed a water from the minibar and decided to write in his journal. He wrote all about Ben, with the dark curly hair that, if it were longer, would look like Blair’s. And Ben had said that Blair had Ben’s mother’s eyes and smile. Blair sort of liked writing this in his journal. Why was Jim so anxious to get Blair out of Ben’s house? Was there something wrong with Ben? He seemed like a really nice guy and Blair didn’t know how he was going to wait until the next day.

*

At 9:00, Blair was waiting for Jim at the airport. He was so excited. Jim heard Blair’s excited heartbeat as soon as he got close to the luggage pickup. Blair went rushing over and hugged Jim like they hadn’t seen each other in two years. “God, it’s good to see you, man.”

“I missed you too, Chief.”

“I can’t wait to find out more about this mystery that’s going on with Ben. Can we talk in the cab or want to wait until we get to the hotel?”

“We’ll wait. We want privacy. Now tell me all about him,” Jim started. 

Blair began to talk as they got into the cab and talked all the way to the hotel. Jim was happy to be around this wonderful voice again. Blair did paint Ben as a good guy and Jim hoped he was wrong about what he had found out. It would be nice for things to go in Blair’s direction for a change.

When they arrived at the hotel, Jim paid for the cab and they walked into the room. 

“Would you like a water?” Blair asked. 

“From the minibar? They’re expensive.”

“You cheap ass, Jim. Now sit down and tell me what you found out about Ben.”

“Your mom’s friend Sally Miller filed a report about two weeks ago with the police department and said that Naomi Sandburg went to see Ben Callahan and she’s not been seen since. The police checked him out and didn’t find anything and being he’s a cop, probably thought he was safe. But this Sally person keeps going to the police station saying she is having nightmares about someone killing Naomi.”

“Why would she think Ben had anything to do with Naomi disappearing?” Blair was trying to remain calm as he heard talk about Naomi dying. 

“She said that Naomi told her that she was telling him about his son and if she disappeared after that night, to call out the big guns. Whatever that meant.”

“I’ve been calling and leaving messages all night long and she hasn’t returned my calls. But Ben told me she came two weeks ago, why would he tell me that if he had done something to her? Besides Sally was with mom when she saw Ben. You know her, she might have left the city for all we know,” Blair guessed. “Disappearing is what Naomi does!” 

“You like Ben and hope he’s not a bad guy, I get that. But I want to listen to his heartbeat when we ask questions. Sometimes these senses are very helpful. And sometimes they are a pain in the ass. For right now, they’re going to be helpful.”

“That’s a good idea, Jim. We’ll ask him to breakfast and you can tell him about knowing about the missing person report.”

“I’m surprised he didn’t tell you about being questioned. That’s sort of odd, don’t you think?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, very odd. If he bothered mentioning seeing Naomi two weeks ago, why wouldn’t he mention the questioning? I’m very confused, Jim. On one hand I want him to be my dad in the worst way. On the other hand, he was a little too friendly and I can’t believe I was going to stay in his house…”

Jim smiled. “Simon was freaked out about it. That’s why he sent me and gave me the time off. He said the man was bending over backwards for some reason.”

“I think it would help if we had the results of the test back, too. Then we’d know if he’s my dad.”

“That may take a while. So why don’t you call and invite him to breakfast and we’ll start there.”

Blair called Ben. “Hello?”

“Hello, Ben. I trust you got my note?”

“Yes, I’m glad you left it for me or I would have been worried. As it is, Sally Miller is making waves at the police department about Naomi being missing. There is something off about her, I just don’t know what.”

Blair said, “I didn’t know that she was reported missing. Weren’t you worried?”

“Blair, she left me over 30 years ago the same way. She came and hurt me with the news about you and then left. I figure she’s trying to hurt me again.”

“Jim and I were wondering if you’d like to have breakfast with us. I’d love to have you meet him,” Blair asked sweetly. 

“That would be great. Where do you want to meet?” Ben asked. 

“Hang on and let me ask him,” Blair said as he covered up the cell and asked, “Where should we go?”

“There is a Village Inn on the corner of 24th street and Chambers. So ask him to meet us there.”

Blair got on the phone and told Ben this and they agreed to meet in a half hour.

Blair closed his cell and Jim said, “I think he’s telling the truth. He didn’t seem alarmed at all about Naomi being missing, but he does seem to have some feelings towards Sally. I think he might not trust her.”

“I can’t wait for you to meet him. I’m sure he’ll have some more ideas about where Naomi is. Do you think we could ask Sally some questions?”

 

“I don’t see why not, Chief. She was really the last person to see Naomi. They should be focusing on her, actually.”

“I wonder why they aren’t?” Blair asked. 

“We’ll get it all figured out, Blair. Don’t worry.”

“Easy for you to say, your parent isn’t missing.”

Jim leaned in and kissed Blair and said, “I love you.”

“I love you back Jim. Now let’s leave and get a booth at Village Inn, man.”

“You always eat more when you’re worried,” Jim observed. 

“I wasn’t worried at first, but she’s not calling me back. She always calls me back, eventually. And now I’m worried, damn it.”

They arrived at Village Inn and Blair saw Ben sitting in a booth reading the paper. “He’s already here, Jim.”

Jim followed Blair over to the booth and Blair said, “Wow, you’re even earlier than we are.”

“I hate being late for anything. You must be Jim Ellison, hi I’m Ben Callahan. It’s good to meet you.” The two men shook hands and Blair and Jim slid into the booth. 

Jim looked at the menu and decided quickly what he was having; Blair took a little longer. 

“So, Jim do you like being a detective in Major Crimes?”

“I do except for the days I have to run after bad guys. I hate running in my work shoes,” Jim said, smiling. 

“Tell me about it. I’ve gotten to the point that I only wear sneakers to work anymore. I refuse to run in those dress shoes. You should do the same thing.”

“Oh, who am I kidding? I just don’t like running after someone. I must be lazy.”

Blair laughed. “He works out like you wouldn’t believe, he’s far from lazy.”

Jim thought a moment and asked, “Do you mind if I ask you what nationality you are?”

“Some people would call me Black Irish. I’ll tell you the story about it someday, Blair. Did your mother ever tell you what you were?”

“She said I was part Irish. So, maybe that’s another clue. I sure wish my mom would call me back, though. Tell us about Black Irish.”

“There is an old Irish legend that says that when your children were born with dark hair, darker skin and dark eyes, they were born of a Selkie. They were seals that took human form after they shed their skin and lived among humans from time to time. It’s easier to believe than someone from another country came over and was dark skinned, dark haired and dark eyed, but there would be no fairy tale then. The Irish people love their tales. Although they have the same tales in Scotland. But that is why I’m called Black Irish.”

“I’ve read stories of this and found it most interesting. Jim and I are big believers in tales that seem too hard to believe, aren’t we, Jim?”

“Yes, we do believe things that other people might roll their eyes about. It pays to have an open mind. And I liked this tale a lot, Ben.”

They talked a little more about tales and then went on to a serious subject. 

“You still haven’t heard from your mom?” Ben asked. 

“I’ve left like fifteen messages. I’m officially worried now.”

“We’ve got detectives looking for her. And her picture has been sent around for all of the cops. We’ll find her, Blair. I just wish Sally Miller could have given us more to go on. She told us that the last time she saw Naomi was the night she came to my house. Sally says she just knows I did something to Naomi. But I told my captain that I think we should be checking Sally out further. There might be something there and she’s just covering her ass.”

Jim nodded his head in agreement and finally said, “I agree with you. I think we should find out where Naomi was going when she left Sally that night. It may lead us somewhere.”

“Sally told the officer that took the statement that her husband took Naomi to the hotel that she was staying at and that’s the last he saw of her too,” Ben explained. 

“Maybe after breakfast we could go and ask questions of the husband. Do you know where he is or where he works?” Jim asked. 

Ben thought for a moment and finally said, “I think he’s retired, she said. We never did see him. Just Sally Miller.”

The waitress came over and took all three of their orders and Jim told her to put them all on his check. Ben gave him a look and said, “I could have paid for my own.”

“I thought it might be a nice treat for you,” Jim kidded. 

“Actually, I have to say I’m surprised that you both want to even see me. I figured Blair didn’t want to be around me because his mother was missing. I would be the logical suspect,” Ben admitted. 

Blair smiled. “Except that Jim and I are in the same line of work and we know how often it’s not the logical suspect. Besides, Jim has a way of telling if people are truthful like you wouldn’t believe.”

“Good…Then after breakfast we’ll talk to Mr. Miller and we’ll see what we think of him. Or even Sally. It could be them together, you know?” Ben asked. 

Blair said, “I’d hate to think it could be Sally, too. She’s mom’s friend.”

Jim touched his hand softly and rubbed it. “Blair, we’ll find her, don’t you worry.”

Breakfast came and they talked about anything and everything while eating. Jim really liked Ben and understood why Blair had agreed to stay with him that first night. He had a way about him of making you feel so comfortable. Jim hoped they would hear some good news not only about Naomi, but about the DNA sample too.

Once they were finished eating and drinking their coffee, Jim paid and Ben asked them to ride with him to the station. He had to get the information they needed to find the Millers.

*

Jim was riding in the backseat with Blair, while Ben and his partner drove to the Miller’s house and Jim whispered, “Chief, let me ask the questions. You stay out of it so they don’t come back on you since you’re her son.”

“Okay. You’ll tell me right away if you know something is bad, right?” Blair asked, worrying his lip a little. 

“Calm down, Chief. We’ll figure out what’s going on soon enough.”

When they drove up, Sally was getting groceries out of the trunk and turned and looked at them with a glare. Jim looked at some of the food and again, Jim whispered, “Chief, they have a bunch of health food things and then a bunch that aren’t. That’s seems odd doesn’t it?”

“Maybe they know where Naomi is. Naomi was always complaining that Sally wasn't into healthy eating, she was what Naomi called a 'junk food junkie'.”

“Let’s not mention that yet. We’ll see what they have to say,” Jim said as they got out of the backseat once Ben was parked. 

“Blair, is that you?” Sally asked, running towards him. 

Blair was somewhat surprised because he had never met Sally in his life. He had seen pictures, but never met her. How did she know it was him? Of course, Naomi had shown him pictures of Sally; she had probably shown Sally pictures of him.

“Yes, it’s me. We’re looking for my mom. They’ve put a lot more officers on the case and they should be able to find Naomi soon,” Blair said. 

Jim noticed her heartbeat doubled in its pounding and knew something was going on. 

Ben walked up and said, “We’re here to talk to your husband. He’s the last one to see Naomi that night. We need to take his statement. Could you please get him and bring him out here or we can go inside and ask the questions. Or if we have to we’ll take you both downtown to be questioned.”

“What in the hell are you doing on this case? You probably killed her and they’re letting you do the questioning?”

Blair was worrying his lip again, just thinking about these people doing something to Naomi. 

“I was assigned this case. I had nothing to do with her disappearance and have every right to be in charge. Now, we need to talk to your husband, Walt, right now,” Ben wasn’t even being nice anymore. He could tell something was going on. 

Ben turned to his partner, Ron Blake, and said, “Follow Mrs. Miller into the house and read Mr. Miller his rights and bring him out to be questioned.”

“Will do, Detective,” Ron answered. He followed Sally into the house and there was a lot of screaming and yelling and finally Ron brought Walt out the door with him. 

“I found him trying to get out the back door, Ben.”

“Mr. Miller, do you have a reason to be running? Do you not know how bad it looks for you to take off when you need to answer questions?” Ben asked. 

“It’s all Sally’s fault. Arrest her and that freaky assed friend of hers.”

Blair let out a sigh of relief. He knew that Walt was referring to Naomi. So he now knew that his mother was alive. 

“You’re both going to be arrested. Now where is Naomi Sandburg? You have ten seconds to tell us or we’re for suspected murder.”

 

“Oh for God’s sake, Sally, tell them where she is,” Walt hollered. 

“She’s in our basement. She’s going to be angry at all of you. She wanted Ben Callahan to suffer for what he had done to her friend, Sarah.”

Ben looked so hurt when she said that. “What exactly did I do to Sarah?”

“You made her live her entire life without children, when you knew how badly she wanted them,” Sally answered. 

“She wasn’t able to have children and didn’t believe in adoption. So neither of you knew her as well as you thought. Not that it has anything to do with hiding Naomi Sandburg. You filed a false report and you’ll be charged for that. So will Naomi Sandburg. Ron, please go and get her from the basement.”

Ron walked back into the house and was gone for a while until they heard Naomi yelling at him. “Don’t you touch me, you pig.”

Blair sighed quite loudly and Ben looked over to see if Blair was all right. 

“Blair, are you doing okay?” Ben asked. 

“I’m just ducky. I can’t believe she did this to you. I’m so sorry, Ben. I wouldn’t blame you if you never wanted to see me again.” Blair stood looking at the ground, shamefully. 

Jim put his arm around Blair and hugged him. 

Ben said, “Quite the opposite, Blair. I’ve found out that I like you very much and want to get to know my son more. Hopefully the test will come back soon.”

Sally screamed, “She just told you that to get you riled. It’s not true. She has no idea who his dad is.”

Blair blushed, knowing that Naomi might have done that very thing.

Naomi saw Jim and Blair standing there and said, “This man was going to try and hurt me, so Sally and Walt hid me from him. Detective Callahan is very dangerous.”

Blair looked at Naomi and grew angrier as he stood there. “Mom, I can’t believe you tried to get away with this. That was so terrible. You three need to be punished. I can only hope that jail time will teach all of you something.”

“Blair honey, he’s not your dad. I just told him that to hurt him. Your father was a man I only knew one night,” Naomi said. 

“Gee, Mom, that makes me feel so much better. Well, I had a DNA test done yesterday along with Ben. We’ll see what the test says.”

“You’re taking a strange man’s side? He married my best friend right under my nose.”

“Naomi, you left him. You deserted him. What was he supposed to do, wait until you came back thirty years later?” Blair had taken about as much as he could take. “And if he turns out to be my dad, I’m never going to forgive you for keeping me from him all these years. I just wanted you to know that.”

Naomi was getting cuffs put on her, glared at Ben and spat out, “You think you’ve won? He’s never going to like you. He’s always going to remember you as the man that put his mom in prison.”

Ben almost smiled. “First of all, Naomi, you won’t be going to prison. Maybe some jail time, but not prison. It’s a misdemeanor so you’ll be fined and given less than a year of jail time. If you cooperate with us, we’ll probably only give you a warning.”

Naomi glared at him and said, “Don’t do us any favors.”

Walt said, “You can do me a favor. I’ll tell you everything you want to know. I don’t want that on my record.”

“Thank you, Mr. Miller. We’ll figure everything out at the station.” Ben walked over to Jim and Blair and said, “Here is a key to my place, go and make yourself comfortable until I get home. In fact, if you get your things from the hotel, you can stay with me. I’ll call you a cab, if that’s okay?”

Jim smiled. “That would be great. We’ll wait at your house and you can fill us in when you get home.”

“Thanks, Jim. Take care of Blair. I think he is in a bit of shock right now.”

Ben called a cab and as soon as it got there, Jim and Blair went to their hotel, picked their things up, checked out and went to Ben’s house to relax. Jim agreed with Blair, Ben was a great housekeeper. 

“Do you think mom will have to go to jail for a long while?”

“Nah, I really don’t see him charging her with anything other than being stupid. And you don’t get jail time for that, or half of the country would be in there,” Jim joked. 

“Jim, she tried to ruin a good cop and a good man. You think he’s just going to forget about it?”

“Blair, keep in mind that he’s still waiting to see if you’re his son. He wouldn’t want that on his conscience.”

“Well, if I got to pick my parental unit, I would have chosen him. I really like him a lot.”

“I like him too, Chief. Maybe we could come and visit him sometimes during the summer.”

“That would be nice, man. Thanks for being so understanding.”

*

When Ben got home, he looked very tired. “Well, I have good news and I have bad news. Which do you want to hear first?” 

Blair thought about it for a moment and said, “The bad news first.”

“Your mom mouthed off to the judge and he gave her thirty days in jail plus a fine of $500.00. We were going to drop all charges, but she attacked one of our cops, she said horrible things to the bailiff and she mouthed off to the judge. So, it was out of my hands.”

“She’s never understood when to keep her big mouth shut,” Blair said. 

“I’m still sorry that you have to leave her while she’s in jail for a month.”

“What’s the good news?” Blair wondered, aloud. 

“It’s two-fold. First the judge let Sally and Walt Miller off with having to pay a minor fine.”

“That’s good. Hopefully they’ll never listen to my mom again.”

“And the second part of the news is our tests should be back in two days. Are you going to stay here for a couple of days before you head back?” Ben asked. 

Jim answered this time. “Yes, we’d like to see your city.”

“It’ll be my last time. I’m putting in for retirement and moving closer to my family.”

“Where does your family live?” Jim asked. 

Ben smiled and said, “Cascade, Washington.”

Blair hugged him happily and said, “That’ll be so nice.”

Jim asked, “Do you have any other family?”

“I have a sister that will be thrilled if the news is good. Her name is Theresa. She never married and doesn’t have any children, either. So you would be the one that would get all of the attention.”

“I’ve always wanted to be the one that gets all of the attention.”

“Blair, you get plenty of attention,” Jim teased. 

Ben laughed at the two of them. They were so comfortable together and such good company for Ben. 

“Jim, I was wondering if you have any types of jobs for retired cops at the station. I know I would be too bored on my own. And then you two can help me find a place in town to live. You’ll know the best part of town for looking. Not that I want fancy, but I do want decent.”

Jim smiled and said, “Sure, we’ll figure something out for you to do and as far as where to live, Blair can help with that. He’s been trying to get me to move to a house, so maybe we can all look together and find something in the same neighborhood.”

Blair watched the two men getting along so well and frowned. What if Ben wasn’t his father? What would happen then? And what were the odds of Naomi even telling him the truth after this fiasco?

Ben looked at Blair and saw the sad look on his face. “Blair, we’ll wait and talk more after the tests. You’re worried about them, aren’t you?”

“I wish the test results would come faster.”

Jim went over and hugged Blair close to him and said, “Don’t worry about it now, Blair. Let’s save the worry for later.”

“Would you like to go out to dinner tonight?” Ben asked. 

Blair answered, “I’m starving. Is that good for you, Jim?”

“I’m ready whenever you are ready to go. I’m hungry too.”

All three men got into Ben’s car and left for the restaurant. They ate at a diner close by named Tom’s Diner. Jim was in heaven. He got cheese fries and a malt. Blair was appalled at what Jim ordered but didn’t want to fuss at him in front of Ben. 

Blair noticed that Ben ordered a cobb salad like he did and thought it must be in the genes. _You already think of him as your dad._

They ate and talked and talked. Jim liked Ben as much as Blair did. Jim found himself hoping for the best outcome. 

“Would you two like to see Naomi tomorrow? I can get you right in.”

“Yes, I would. I would like to see what the hell is wrong with her,” Blair said. 

“Blair, I don’t think she ever forgave me for becoming a pig. Her words, not mine. She hated them so much that it clouded her judgement. I think you should see her though before you leave town.”

“Oh, I planned on seeing her all right.”

Jim laughed and said, “He’s a little pissed off at her right now.”

Ben smiled. “Blair, she’s your mom and you have to remember that she’ll always be your mom no matter what. You can’t stop loving someone just because they made a bad choice.”

“You’re right. I’ll go in with a better attitude tomorrow. Thank you for driving us around.”

“It’s my pleasure. Anyone want dessert?” Ben asked and laughed when Jim raised his hand. “All I have to say is you must work out a lot to be able to put all that food away.”

“I’m going to run in the morning. I’ll just pretend that I’m chasing a bad guy.”

Blair laughed and then Ben joined in too. 

*

The next day, they signed in at the jail and were taken right back to see Naomi. She came out wearing an orange jumpsuit and didn’t look nearly as strong as she did the day before. 

“Blair honey, can you get me out of here? I know you and Jim can do something.”

Jim answered, because he was the cop after all. “Naomi, you told off a judge in his courtroom. He’s not going to take that well. You’re lucky you only got a month. He could have given you six months.”

“I knew you would side with the pig. You pigs are all alike,” Naomi almost yelled. 

Blair calmly asked, “Is there anything you would like to say to me? I’m going to be leaving in a few days and I would really like to know who my father is. Jim and I would like to adopt a child. But I told him I couldn’t do that without knowing who my dad was. Could you help me with that, Mom?”

She started to cry and whispered, “I’m going to be a grandmother? This is the best news I’ve heard all year. Good luck to both of you with that. Your father is Ben. You don’t have to wait for the DNA, he was the only one I was with. Someday, I hope you’ll forgive me.”

“Thank you, Mom. This means the world to me. I’m going to put some money on your books so you can buy different kinds of food and books. If you need more, just call me on my cell phone and I’ll add some more. Please forgive Ben for marrying your friend and being a policeman. He’s a very nice man and he’ll be invited to all family functions. Do you promise to do that?”

“Yes, I promise. Now, tell me what you’re doing here. Was it to find me?”

Blair filled her in on wanting to know who his father was and then was worried because she was missing. They talked about that for a little while and finally the guard came for Naomi and she hugged Blair and left. The guard told her, “Next time, you’ll have to be reported for touching him.”

“Are you kidding me? That’s my son. I’ll touch him whenever I want to.”

The guard just shook his head as he walked Naomi back to her cell. 

Jim turned to Blair and said, “Maybe Ben could talk to the judge about getting her out. She was so obnoxious to the guard, it’s going to be hell for all of them.”

Blair burst out laughing and said, “I didn’t think I would find anything funny about today, but that was a good one, Jim. And I’m not asking Ben for anything after what she did.”

 _Then I will._ Jim said to himself. 

*

When Ben got home that night he looked really tired. Blair looked over at him and asked, “How are you doing, Ben?”

“I went to the judge today and asked if he could grant her a sentence change. I explained how she’s obnoxious and making everyone’s life miserable and the judge went for it.”

Jim laughed. “I told Blair the same thing today after seeing her. I felt sorry for the guard.”

“We had 45 complaints today and 43 of them were from your mom. The other two were from two guards. She’s been a royal pain in the ass. Anyway, she gets out tomorrow if you’d like to wait for her at the jail.”

“I’m irritated at her right now. I’ll see her the next time she swoops in to Cascade. I have some good news, Ben.”

“Really? What is that?”

“She told me that you are my dad and that there is no other possibility. I’m super thrilled.”

Ben walked over to Blair and hugged him very close. “This is the happiest day of my life, Blair.”

“Mine too. Well, okay I have to say, meeting Jim and being with him might top it, but it’s second. How do you feel about being a grandpa?”

“Blair, honestly, I’m going to enjoy every moment I have with you and Jim. And if a child is brought into the equation that will even be better. I’m super excited about my move. I gave my notice today. So I will be moving in about three weeks. Hopefully my house will sell fast. I got it put on the market today, earlier.”

“You believed it to be true, also, didn’t you?” Blair asked. 

“Oh yeah, I could see it in her hateful eyes. She wanted to hurt me and knew having a son and not knowing about him would do exactly that. We have many years to make up for, Blair.”

“And we have plenty of time. I haven’t said anything to anyone, but I would like to put your name on my birth certificate and then go to Social Security and change my name to Blair Jacob Callahan Sandburg. That way I’ll have your name in there too.”

Ben hugged him once more. “That works for me. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted in a son.”

“Thanks, Ben. I can’t call you dad yet, because I’m not that comfortable with all of this. But give me a month and you’re going to hear it all the time. Ask Jim how much I talk.”

Jim laughed and said, “He can talk your leg off any time, Ben.”

Ben looked very serious for a moment and said, “So do I call you my son-in-law, Jim?”

“That would work. I’m happy to be part of this family.”

“Ben, I think Jim and I are going to go home tomorrow. I know now that you’re my father, so I don’t have to wait for the news. And we’re behind at the station like you wouldn’t believe.”

“I’ll drive you to the airport tomorrow. Are you certain you don’t want to see your mom first?”

“I’m certain, Ben. I’m mad at her. I’ll get over it, but I want to be mad right now.”

“Jim, would you like to go to that same diner again tonight?” Ben asked. 

“Boy, would I. They had the best food. Stick to the ribs kind of food. I loved that diner.”

“Just try and order one healthy thing tonight, okay?” Blair asked, batting his eyes at Jim. 

Jim hugged him and said, “Okay, cobb salad it is.”

“You’re a good man, Jim.” Ben hugged Jim and then Blair. “Let’s go eat.”

*

After Ben dropped the boys off at the airport, he went back home to get ready to show the house. Not that it needed too much sprucing up, it was spotless. He picked up his phone and called his sister, Theresa. 

“Hello?”

“Hi sis, it’s me.”

“What’s going on, nothing bad, right?” 

“You’re such a worry wart. I have some good news to share and couldn’t think of anyone I wanted to share it with more.”

“Oh goody, I love good news. What’s going on?” she asked. 

“First of all, I’m moving to Cascade, Washington in three weeks’ time. I don’t have an address yet, because I haven’t looked at any houses yet. It’s sort of short notice.”

“All right, you’ve been in Denver for over 30 years, what in the hell is going on?”

“I have a son, Theresa. His name is Blair Sandburg and he’s 30 years old. He’s everything I ever could want in a son. I just found out three days ago and I’m moving to be closer to him. I’ve already missed out on the first thirty years, I refuse to miss out on the next thirty. Do you understand?”

Ben could hear his sister crying. “Oh Ben, it’s what we always wanted. Someone to be in our little family. Would he mind if I moved closer?” she asked. 

“I do have to tell you that he’s gay and his lover, Jim, is wonderful also. They both work for the police department in Cascade. Jim is a Detective for Major Crimes and Blair is a paid police consultant.”

“And they’re okay with you moving to Cascade? They don’t mind you being in the same town?” Theresa asked. 

“Honestly, Blair was so happy to have a dad, I think he would have moved here if I hadn’t decided to move there. But since I have no family in Denver any more since Sarah died, I figured it would be easier for me to move there.”

“How far is Cascade from LA?” 

Ben laughed and said, “Let me find a house and get settled in and then I’ll have you come down to meet your only nephew.” 

“I can’t wait. Hurry up and make your plans. I’m so excited and I think I would like living in Washington.”

“We’ll make plans soon. I love you, Theresa, and I’ll see you in a few weeks.”

“Bye, Ben. I love you too.”

*

**Cascade**

Jim and Blair were sitting on the sofa at their place and Blair asked, “Were you serious when you said we could look for a new house?”

“Of course I was serious, Chief. We’re going to have a family soon. We need extra bedrooms, a back yard and just a new place to call home.”

Blair kissed Jim soundly. “I’ve never been so happy in my life. I have the lover of my dreams, talk of adopting a child and I found my father and he’s moving to Cascade. I couldn’t have asked for a better life. Don’t you agree?”

“I’m excited about sharing in your new life. Thank you for letting me be part of everything, Blair. But I’m mostly happy about your dad. Maybe he and my dad could get together on the weekends and play golf. Does Ben remind you of a golf player?” Jim asked. 

“Not really, he reminds me more of someone that belongs on the gun range,” Blair said, laughing. 

“Well, maybe it’s time my dad took that up…” 

Both men burst out laughing. 

“I have an aunt now! I just realized that. I not only get a dad, but I get an aunt.”

“That is exciting news, Babe. I’m so happy for you.”

“So Jim, where are we going to look at houses?”

“I was thinking of the same neighborhood as my dad. It’s a little expensive, but super nice for raising children. And we’d like to have more than one, so let’s do this up right,” Jim answered. 

Blair kissed Jim again and said, “Let’s go upstairs. I want to show you how much I love you.”

“And I’ll let you,” Jim agreed happily. 

They walked up the stairs, hand in hand, knowing that everything was going to change from this day forward, but all for the good. 

The end


End file.
